


Night of Blood

by General_Zargon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: WARNING: explicit sex.This isn't the entire story, I just wanted to write the sex scenes and thought some backstory was appropriate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Night of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: explicit sex.
> 
> This isn't the entire story, I just wanted to write the sex scenes and thought some backstory was appropriate.

Fu Zhu would be the first to admit that under different circumstances he would have jumped at the chance to transmigrate into his favorite novel, and he kind of had, just not in a way that had him jumping for joy. Instead, when he woke up in the body of a character from "Night of Blood", he inwardly wept bitter tears.

Why? Because the character he ended up as was already long dead without an intact corpse by the time the novel started.

* * *

"Night of Blood" was a horror novel centered a group of university friends visiting a remote village for a research project and becoming stranded due to an unexpected storm. Taking shelter in an abandoned manor, supernatural events began happening after one of the students discovers a sealed off room and opens it, releasing the vengeful spirit of Xing Mei who begins killing them one by one.

The novel focused on the main characters and their struggle to survive, but Xing Mei herself also had her share of fans. Her story, gradually revealed through clues found as the main characters explore the ancient manor, was nothing short of tragic.

Forty years before the start of the novel, the then twenty year-old Xing Mei was a normal girl, quiet, intelligent and, above all, beautiful. She went with a group of friends on a trip to her home town, but along the way they were forced to stop in an isolated village due to the weather. Unknown to Xing Mei, this village had a low birthrate. Fewer and fewer children were born each year, mostly boys and so the population was declining. In order to survive, the village turned to unsavory methods, starting the tradition of bridal kidnapping.

Plotted against by several others in her group, the peerless beauty Xing Mei was sold to the most influential man in the village, the Young Master Fu Langzhu. Held captive in his manor, the beauty was forcibly pushed down and violated repeatedly every night for months, unsurprisingly becoming pregnant.

When that was revealed in the novel, the netizens collectively cursed Fu Langzhu, scolding him as the ultimate scum man and almost whitewashing the vengeful Xing Mei.

Forced to give birth to her first child in a bizarre ritual, Xing Mei hoped that her captor would release her now that he had what he wanted, only for that hope to be crushed.

Raped repeatedly and forced to give birth year after year, anyone else's mentality would have long since collapsed, but Xing Mei was as fierce as she was beautiful and refused to break. Instead she adjusted her mentality, biding her time and waiting for her captor to make a mistake, and then it happened; one night, the young master forgot to lock the door to her cell. Xing Mei, weak but determined, escaped, in the process discovering the fate of her many children, that she had held only once before they were ripped from her arms...

Mad with grief, Xing Mei took up a knife and slipped into the young master's bedroom, brutally stabbing him until he was mincemeat, then moving on to the servants of the house...

Alerted by the screams, the villagers rallied around the manor, capturing Xing Mei as she tried to flee and burning her alive, suppressing her vengeful spirit with sacred rituals and trapping her in the room that was the source of all her pain.

When Fu Zhu had read that, revealed in the novel through pages of Xing Mei's diary written in her own blood, he had cried for this poor ghost sister. Too tragic, simply too tragic!

And what was even more tragic? Waking up in the body of the very Young Master Fu cursed by the novel's fans just days before purchasing Xing Mei.

Now the simplest way to avoid death was just to not buy the antagonist, right?

 _Wrong_.

Minutes after he'd decided to remove himself from the backstory entirely, the System revealed itself. What it said?

' _Derailing the plot is prohibited._ '

That was it. No quests, no tips, just an order not to change the story. No matter how Fu Zhu mentally screamed, the System said nothing else.

While Fu Zhu was powerless to go against the main storyline, he hoped that he might have figured out the path to life.

* * *

Fu Zhu's plan was rather simple; since he couldn't escape the plot, he would take advantage of what _wasn't_ shown. Namely, how Young Master Fu treated Xing Mei while she was pregnant.

That meant good food, baths, bedding and-

" _Ah, ah, AH!_ "

Wet slurping sounds filled the room, accompanied by feminine moans of unwilling pleasure as Fu Zhu buried his face between Xing Mei's thighs. The light of the lone candle in the room illuminated the scene, the woman's skin shining with sweat as her back arched, writhing as best she could with her arms bound above her head. He licked and sucked at her clit, feverishly tonguing her slit as juices flowed, soaking his chin and upper chest.

Her pussy lips were full and flush with blood, plump and sensitive to his ministrations as he brought Xing Mei to orgasm, scarcely pausing for breath as he suckled at her entrance until her moans changed from pleasure to borderline pain. He backed off long enough to catch his breath, looking up towards her face and instead seeing the swell in her stomach.

Yes, Xing Mei was three months into her first pregnancy and already showing; the sight of that bump, the size of a basketball, was enough to make him even harder, if that was even possible. Xing Mei was indeed a peerless beauty - skin pure as white jade, legs long and shapely and hair falling around her face and body like silk the color of ink. Her breasts were full and round, larger now that she was with child and barely starting to drip with milk. As he watched, a pearly white drop beaded at the tip of one nipple, slowly trickling down the side of that lily-white mound.

She truly resembled a goddess.

He swallowed, licking his lips and tasting Xing Mei.

Diving back in, he sealed his mouth over her entrance and _sucked_ , a soft moan emerging like he'd dragged it from her throat, her dark eyes dazed with pleasure mingled with reluctance. He played with her entrance, using his lips and teeth and tongue until she was once again twisting in unwilling pleasure, coaxing more and more wetness from her body. Sliding his tongue against hot, soft flesh, he slipped the organ inside, lapping at the inside of her entrance. He smelled her warm spice, tasted it on his tongue, and he increased his pace, wringing a pleasured cry from her throat.

Unable to resist, Fu Zhu thrust his stiff length against the bed, groaning at the rush of pleasure. The sound pulsed through Xing Mei's clit and drew a soft keen from the woman.

Each sound was steeped in reluctance - Xing Mei resisted each new surge of pleasure, but as the candle burned lower he wore down her resistance. Finally, the feminine sounds of pleasure matched the loud slurping noises filling the room in volume.

It was only when those sounds switched from pleasure to pain that he stopped, and by then Xing Mei was half unconscious from the exertion of so many orgasms, breathing heavily in exhaustion. He released her arms, taking the candle with him as he left the room to deal with his own 'problem', making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

Fu Zhu visited Xing Mei every night, all but devouring her pussy as he paid close attention to what brought her the most pleasure.

Only once did he lose control and fuck her; he had just finished binding her arms to the knob above the bed, installed just for that purpose. For once he didn't immediately bury his face between her legs, getting distracted by the impressive swell of her belly and reverently stroking the distended skin. Caressing her abdomen and feeling the life growing inside her, life _he_ put there, he was nearly purring. Xing Mei herself bucked in an attempt to shove him away, but her gyrations instead had the opposite effect, sending shivers of desire up his spine as he watched her writhe.

Credit where it was due, he _tried_ to continue his plan, but watching her belly from between her legs, full and round with his child, he couldn't resist.

Shedding his sleeping robe and pulling out his rigid member, he still had the presence of mind to go slowly. Gently sliding the tip through the wetness at her entrance, he teased her, applying the barest amount of pressure like he was about to slide in only to pull away and slide the entire length against her clit. He was dripping with her juices and holding onto his control by a thread when an ill-timed buck caused the tip to enter with a soft 'pop', and he groaned.

Fu Zhu was sweating like he had already run several miles as he pulled out of that silken vice, dipping his tip into her channel again and again, pulling out instead of pressing deeper. It was so hot-! It felt like a volcano was gripping his dick as he finally pushed just a bit deeper, only then tuning in to the fact that Xing Mei was releasing several pleasured sounds. He looked up and saw several streams of milk sliding down her breasts, and his eyes went red as lust destroyed whatever little control he had left.

He was as gentle as possible as he buried himself to the hilt in Xing Mei, not wanting to risk hurting the baby, and he gripped her hips firmly to hold her still. Slowly pumping into her fiery depths, he searched around until he found that one spot, hearing her breath catch and watching her body go rigid. Striking that spot on every thrust, he reveled in the sensations radiating from where they were joined. He didn't last long, spilling his seed minutes after making Xing Mei cum.

Fu Zhu flushed, pulling out and dropping down between her thighs, unable to resist a lingering caress of Xing Mei's belly as he proceeded to thoroughly clean her out.

Once again, he locked the door when he left.

* * *

Fu Zhu continued his plan every night, treating Xing Mei like a treasured and important guest - except for keeping her prisoner in a locked room, of course. He was lucky that the real Fu Langzhu was known as a quiet man who kept to himself, otherwise there would have been questions about his strange behavior.

He kept it up right up until Xing Mei gave birth, and then he learned what the book meant by 'bizarre ritual'.

Five villagers and a priest came to his manor, forcing Xing Mei into a pure white wedding dress and then four of them pinned her down spread-eagle inside a ritual circle, one on each limb with the priest kneeling above her head and chanting. The last villager was the midwife; blank-faced and mute, she knelt between Xing Mei's open legs.

The contractions came quickly and Xing Mei screamed, struggling futilely against the hands pinning her down.

As Fu Zhu watched the birth, feeling a little sick, out of nowhere he remembered one line from the novel:

' _After having narrowly escaped death numerous times, Xiao Lin and Cheng Lang had finally discovered the spirit's weakness: the ashes of her wedding dress, stained with her blood, could defeat her! Imbued with spiritual during a ritual, the mere presence of the ashes weakened her._ '

 _Wedding_ dress. Stained with Xing Mei's blood during the birth of her first child and given power during a ritual. Looking at what was happening in front him, it all clicked.

The birth was loud and messy, Xing Mei's screams of pain filling the room as the priest chanting continued unabated, flowers of red blooming on the white fabric of her dress. Finally, what felt like an eternity later, Fu Zhu saw the baby's head emerging, the midwife reaching forward to support the infant. After the head was out, the rest of the body quickly followed, accompanied by a rush of fluids and one final, heartrending scream from Xing Mei.

All sound abruptly ceased, the priest's chanting coming to an abrupt end and Xing Mei's exhausted panting reduced to barely puffs of air. Then the silence, rife with anticipation, was shattered by a loud wail as the baby announced it's arrival to the world. The midwife, still silent, swiftly cleaned the child and shuffled over to bare one side of Xing Mei's chest and allow the child to nurse as the other villagers released her limbs.

Arms shakily coming up to cradle the newborn, Xing Mei exerted a great effort and managed to push herself into a sitting position. The sound of the baby suckling was the only sound in the room, and Xing Mei's eyes softened as she looked at her child, expression gentling as she smiled.

It was a powerful moment, one brought to an abrupt end as the priest stepped forward, pulling the baby away the moment it stopped nursing. Stone-faced, the priest ignored Xing Mei's cries as she tried to struggle to her feet.

The other villagers closed in, holding her down as she screamed, tears pouring down her face as she was dragged from the room.

She might as well have not existed for all the attention the priest paid her, instead passing the baby to Fu Zhu. He looked down at the newborn's face, red and puffy like a ripe tomato, and thought that it both ugly and the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

It was also a boy.

A son. He had a _son_.

He had to take a moment to breathe through the surge of emotion, barely listening to the priest offering his congratulations. You can bet he listened when he heard the priest ask, "Young Master Fu, are you planning to use this child for the rites?"

Fu Zhu paused.

After he'd woken up in this scum man's body, the first thing he'd done was read up on the history and traditions of the village, things that the novel hadn't gone into, and so he knew that what he just witnessed was only the tip of the iceberg. The rites the priest was talking about were likely the act of sacrificing the first born son to ensure prosperity, something that had fallen out of favor once the population started to decline.

"...the child is Fu Moyi."

Which was an emphathic _NO_.

The priest nodded in understanding, departing with the villagers and midwife and leaving him alone with a baby barely a half hour old.

Summoning one of the servants, an older woman with several children of her own, he questioned her for the rest of the night about the proper care of a newborn.

He added Moyi to the family register the next morning, just to be safe.

* * *

 _'Derailing the plot is_ _prohibited_.'

* * *

Even if Xing Mei had been cleaned up by the servants and the bloody wedding dress removed, Fu Zhu had thought that he wouldn't be able to get hard considering what he'd seen. He was proven wrong the moment he stepped into the room.

Xing Mei fought, but she was still weak from the birth and he was able to push her down, pinning her arms above her head and quickly binding them. All he needed to do is remember how Xing Mei looked while pregnant and he was more than ready to continue. Pushing into her resisting body, he ignored the hatred in her eyes as he groaned at the tight heat.

Not wet, not yet, but he knew how to change that.

Pulling almost all the way out, he changed his angle and drove back in, pressing firmly against her special spot with every thrust. He rode her hard, pushing forcefully past her tight entrance into the depths of her body. Gripping her hips tightly, he held her in place as she tried to pull away and worked his rigid shaft in and out of her soft heat that was just then starting to moisten. Each thrust caused her breasts to jump as her body moved, milk streaming from the peaks of her breasts, and he tried his best to ignore the way her face was twisted in discomfort.

Fu Zhu had only made the mistake of trying to hold back once. At the very beginning of Xing Mei's captivity, the very first night he was supposed to push her down, he'd tried to go about it slowly and gently, only for the System to inform him about the consequences of messing with the plot in no uncertain terms.

Now he tried his best to ignore the blatant hatred in Xing Mei's eyes and just focused on the physical sensations.

It wasn't a hardship, he could admit; Xing Mei had the looks of a goddess, and just the sight of her had him hard.

Sliding his hard length in and out of her tight sheath, he groaned, feeling her inner walls gripping him like a vice. So hot-! He could feel wetness gradually easing his way, and he picked up his pace, pounding away until the pleasure became too much. Sucking in a breath, he ejaculated, bracing himself above Xing Mei and panting as he waited for the tremors to subside.

And then he started to move again, still hard and ready for round two.

Xing Mei's eyes turned red, but she never made a sound, not even when the constant stimulation to her intimate parts forced her to orgasm.

* * *

It continued for three months; deep groans of pleasure filling the room, accompanied by the wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh.

Gripping Xing Mei's hips hard enough to bruise, he drove his hard shaft into her hot, tight sheath again and again. Hair plastered to his face with sweat, he was breathing deeply and riding the tides of ecstasy, spilling his seed into the beauty beneath him multiple times.

Fu Zhu was gratified to hear the barest whisper of sound from Xing Mei, moans dragged from her throat as her inner muscles clenched, another orgasm torn from her unwilling body. Blood slicked her palms from where she'd dug her nails in the hopes the pain would cancel the pleasure, only to be proven wrong.

He made sure to abuse his knowledge of her body, wringing as many climaxes as possible from the resisting beauty as he could. Milk still flowed in streams from her nipples, and the sight caused him to lick his lips and unconsciously speed up.

Especially vigorous that night, it was unsurprising that Xing Mei became pregnant again.

* * *

Xing Mei's second birth went much the same way as her first, save that she was left naked and pinned down, writhing in pain and desperation.

This birth seemed to go by much faster than the first, and soon Xing Mei's screams and the priest's chanting gave way to the baby's cry. Xing Mei was allowed to hold and feed the baby, but the minute it stopped eating it was torn from her arms. Once again, the new mother was dragged from the room as she struggled and screamed.

His second child was a boy just like Little Tomato, he saw as he looked down at the newborn in his arms.

"Fu Moyan."

* * *

Wet slurping sounds emerged from where his mouth was sealed over Xing Mei's clit, licking and sucking at the tender nub as he rested one hand on the slight swell of her belly. Pregnant with his third child, Xing Mei was even more beautiful in his eyes, her jade-like skin gleaming with sweat as she came from his ministrations. Her dark eyes still burned with fury, but he was able to pull more and more pleasured sounds from her lips, however unwilling she was.

Sealing his mouth over the source of her juices, sucking hard and savoring the taste of her honey, he brought her to the peak of pleasure again and again. He flicked his tongue against her clit, gently nipping the swollen nub with his teeth before leaving the area with the flat of his tongue. A new rush of wetness flowed, soaking his mouth and chin, and he hummed in pleasure, unable to resist pressing his lower body against the sleeping mat in order to relieve some pressure.

He always took care of his own arousal after driving Xing Mei to the brink of exhaustion with orgasms and returning to his own room, but watching her swollen belly heave and buck as she writhed was so incredibly tempting...

Gently caressing that bump with one hand as he pinned her hips down with the other, he returned to his self-appointed task with renewed vigor. Successfully pulling a pleasured cry from Xing Mei, Fu Zhu smiled in accomplishment.

* * *

During Xing Mei's fifth pregnancy, his face once more buried between her legs, it occurred to Fu Zhu that he had no idea _when_ Xing Mei was supposed to escape. The novel had just said that her captivity had lasted for years and she gave birth many times, but it had never mentioned a specific number.

He'd been so focused on his duties as the Young Master of the Fu family and caring for his children, three sons and one daughter, that he'd forgotten to count the days. Save for one week after giving birth, Xing Mei was almost constantly pregnant, so it had to be during that interval. Thoughtfully suckling her clit like it was a piece of candy, Fu Zhu's brow furrowed as the goddess-like woman moaned, the sound still carrying the trace of unwillingness.

The woman's hatred had yet to abate; if anything it grew stronger with each child torn from her. She tried to fight him each time he came to her after her one week of rest was over, but he pushed her down easily enough, always binding her arms to the knob at the head of the sleeping mat. Each time he forced himself into her, he noticed that she responded faster, experiencing pleasure against her will as he spilled his seed into Xing Mei's body.

Unfortunately, the System had yet to speak again so he knew the plot was still on track...but when?

Holding in a sigh, he lapped gently at Xing Mei's abused clit and turned his attention back to what he was doing, knowing that he would have time to think on that question later.

* * *

The people of the village treated Fu Zhu with even more reverence that his position warranted - which made sense, considering he had nine kids with another on the way and the rest of the village was lucky to have one child per household.

The priests claimed it was due to the blessings of the gods, but Fu Zhu was pretty sure it was because he made sure the servants gave Xing Mei actual food, not the gruel that other men gave their 'wives'.

Nutrition was important, especially for expecting mothers.

* * *

Xing Mei's twelfth birth was by far the most difficult.

The moment she was pinned down she began to _howl_ , agonized cries that made even the midwife flinch. Even Fu Zhu, standing back as he was, could see the contractions, Xing Mei's belly so much larger than usual. She had begun to show early too, he recalled, and it dawned on him what was happening as the first child emerged and the contractions didn't stop.

 _Twins_.

Xing Mei pushed, pure instinct driving her, and the second baby emerged in a rush of fluid, not even waiting for the midwife to pick it up before it started to wail. The first child soon joined it's sibling in crying out, and the midwife hurried to clean them both before passing them to Xing Mei to be fed.

Babies preoccupied with their first meal, the priest and villagers looked amazed, glancing at Fu Zhu with what could only be called worship in their eyes.

When it was time for Xing Mei to be parted from her children, if anything she fought twice as hard, biting and clawing at the men dragging her away and actually drawing blood before the door closed behind them.

Both babies were boys.

"Fu Moxu and Fu Moying."

* * *

Fu Zhu cursed, brutally thrusting into Xing Mei's body and setting a punishing rhythm, lust clouding his mind and leaving him unable to resist piercing her flower. Shoving hard into her burning sheath, he paid no attention to the surprise mingling with the rage in her eyes.

He couldn't help it, arousal riding him hard as he slammed his length into Xing Mei's body with none of his usual hesitation. Waves of ecstasy poured through his body, starting from where her channel gripped him like a hot, silken vice and not stopping until he was drowning in pleasure.

After ejaculating for the first time, he had the presence of mind to change angles, but that was all. He battered that secret spot inside her until he'd driven a short, pleasured scream from her lips. Then he kept going, pounding her channel with unmatched vigor and cumming again and again until the candle was burned down almost the wick.

Soaked in sweat, he finally stopped, taking a deep, shuddering breath before gingerly pulling out of Xing Mei's tender entrance. Red and swollen, her outer lips were spread wide like the welcoming petals of a flower, causing his length to stir in interest and tempting to drive back in. Small drops of his seed trickled out of her hole, and his eyes reddened, and just like that he was hard as steel. Shoving back in, wet squelching noises filled the room, his loud groans a counterpoint to the sound.

Using his grip on her hips, he moved her body up and down his shaft in time to his movements. His eyes locked on her breasts as they bounced with every thrust, steady streams of milk flowing down the rich, full mounds. His mouth went dry, and he wanted nothing more than to lock his lips around one hard peak and _suck_ , but he resisted.

No matter how much Xing Mei's chest swelled with each pregnancy, he'd never given into the urge to touch them. Perhaps it was a misplaced sense of decency, given what he'd already done over the last decade, but it was a line that he refused to cross without permission.

Watching those luscious globes bounce as he pounded into her, the candle was little more than a small ember in a puddle of wax by the time he left the room and the ravished beauty behind.

* * *

Fu Zhu was reaching forward to lock the door of Xing Mei's room after visiting her for the first time since the fifteenth birth when the System spoke.

' _Derailing the plot is prohibited._ '

It was time.

Smiling grimly, he dropped his hand and walked away.

* * *

Fu Zhu did his best to fall asleep that night, not wanting to be awake when Xing Mei came to exact her vengeance, but one of the the twins had a nightmare, little Moxing creeping into his bedroom and pulling on his sleeve.

So engrossed was he in soothing the toddler, the little one yawning and drowsy that he didn't notice the door to his room slide open until a female voice spoke.

"You didn't kill them...?" Dry and rough with disuse, the voice was nonetheless beautiful as the owner stepped forward, repeating, "you didn't kill my babies...?"

"Of course not!" Fu Zhu was inexplicably offended, even though he knew that the original Fu Langzhu _had_ killed his and Xing Mei's children in the book.

Xing Mei didn't seem to hear, staring blankly as the knife fell from from nerveless fingers to hit the floor, closely followed by her knees. She said softly, "I thought for sure you killed them, I heard the servants talking-"

"They are my _children_!" He exclaimed, holding Moxing more tightly against his chest and covering the child's ears with one hand.

Seemingly unnoticed, tears began to flow from Xing Mei's eyes as she held her arms out, hands shaking as she whispered, "my baby..."

Fu Zhu's eyes softened, and he approached the kneeling woman, gently laying the drowsing toddler in her arms.

Her face softer and more vulnerable than he had ever imagined it could be, Xing Mei guided the sleepy Moxing's head to her breast, instinct coaxing the child to seek out a nipple and begin to suckle. Her tears continued unabated, but Xing Mei smiled, tenderly holding her child as he fed.

Some time later, he heard raised voices, the servants undoubtedly discovering Xing Mei's open door and sounding the alarm. Surprisingly, Xing Mei willingly handed over Moxing when Fu Zhu reached for the toddler, expression tearstained but peaceful.

For the first time, the hate in her eyes was gone.

The woman didn't resist when two servants ran in and seized her by the upper arms. The guards babbled apologies to the stoic Fu Zhu, who waved them away, curtly ordering them to return Xing Mei to her room which they promptly did. The entire time her eyes stayed locked on the child in his arms until they turned the corner and dragged her from sight.

He closed the door, his mind reeling as he stood in silence.

It didn't make any sense, he was supposed to die tonight! The System didn't say a single word about this change even though the novel clearly stated he was supposed to be turned into mincemeat and Xing Mei burned alive after murdering everyone in the manor!

Close to tearing his hair out, he mentally threw up his hands and decided to get some rest, thinking things would be clearer in the morning.

They weren't.

* * *

Four days after Xing Mei's escape, Fu Zhu introduced his children to their mother.

Her former icy expression melted away, the hatred in her gaze replaced by maternal love, Xing Mei was as radiant as she was when she was when he first purchased her, perhaps even more.

When he declared the meeting over, the sun had long since set and Xing Mei peacefully followed the servants he ordered to escort her back to her room.

* * *

A week later, Fu Zhu went to visit Xing Mei, opening the door and bracing himself for attacks or questions, only to be caught off guard when he saw her kneeling on the bed, completely naked.

She looked up when he entered, thoughtful instead of furious. To his shock lay down of her own accord, crossing her arms above her head and spreading her legs in blatant offer. Just in case he still bound her wrists, but when he slid his length through her entrance she was dripping wet, ready and receptive to his attention. His shaft plunged easily into her depths, almost gliding through the soft flesh that tenderly cradled his length. Her inner muscles seemed to massage his member, clenching rhythmically as he pulled out and pushed back in.

Unlike all the other times, Xing Mei made no effort to stifle her voice, showing no signs of reluctance as she expressed her pleasure. Moaning eagerly, she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, gasping and groaning as his length slid firmly against that spot inside her. Now that she wasn't resisting, she came quickly, arching her back and keening as she climaxed.

Fu Zhu was honestly stunned at the sudden change, how eager and responsive Xing Mei was as he chased his own pleasure. Wet slurping sounds emerged from where they were joined, Xing Mei's channel clenching down on his shaft as he ejaculated, trying to milk him for every drop of seed. Speaking of milk, Xing Mei's flowed like rivers from the stiff buds of her chest, and her eyes were knowing when he finally tore his gaze away.

Arching her back, she presented her breasts in unmistakable display and he chose to take that as permission. Leaning over, he pulled one peak into his mouth and feasted, great pulls that filled his mouth with milk with each swallow, switching to the other breast and repeating the process as Xing Mei cried out. He felt her channel tighten, groaning as her sheath rippled around him as she came and he continued moving through it. Thrusting powerfully into her body, he keenly felt the difference between when he forcibly pushed her down and her blatant willingness now.

Had learning her children were still alive really made such a difference? He wondered, shifting just enough that his tip pressed against her special spot with each movement of his hips.

Fu Zhu kept going, pounding her through orgasm after orgasm, turning aftershocks into new tides of pleasure as he groaned, once more spilling his seed into her fertile body.

This continued for nearly half the night, and not once did she move her arms from their position despite not being tied down.

He left that night, locking her door and honestly not sure what to think of this change. He enjoyed it, but what did it mean for the plot.

* * *

When her belly began to swell with her newest pregnancy, he decided he didn't care.

Fu Zhu entered the room fully prepared to do what he'd done every time she'd been with child previously, but it seemed Xing Mei had other plans. She was sitting back on the mat and _smiling_ , and she used his moment of stunned surprise to reach between her spread legs with one hand, opening herself in invitation.

Who was he to refuse an offer like that?

Setting aside the candle and divesting himself of the necessary clothing, he settled between her thighs and drove his rock hard length into her entrance without preamble, groaning at the feel of molten silk welcoming him into familiar territory. Closed around him like a glove, her inner walls rippled around him, applying just the right amount of pressure to feel like a massage of his most sensitive part. One hand resting gently on the curve of her belly, he used the other to hold her steady as he thrust vigorously, almost mad with lust as he moved powerfully within that familiar tunnel.

He felt the barest brush of Xing Mei's fingers beside his length as he pulled out and pushed back in, and he felt the digits trembling as her breath caught on a loud moan. He felt her come, hot juices spilling around his member as his nerves came alive and he followed her over the peak of pleasure. His hand caressed her abdomen, the familiar rush of arousal over knowing his child was growing inside her sweeping over him.

Since he had the chance to relieve his frustration with something other than his hand, he was going to take it.

Groans and harsh panting joined the sounds of his member driving into her dripping wet entrance, the sloppy wetness sucking him in until he was seated fully inside her with every push.

Truly Xing Mei was a goddess, resplendent in her pleasure as her head tilted back and she cried out, orgasming around him and feeding his own pleasure. He followed her over the edge, pouring his seed inside her once, twice, an innumerable number of times as he sought to douse the fire burning inside him.

Finally, he pulled out, watching a rush of his seed mixed with her juices spill from her entrance, and he eagerly dove down to bury his face between her legs. Giving her a thorough cleaning, he slurped at the evidence of their pleasure and smiled as he listened to Xing Mei nearly scream in ecstasy.

* * *

Xing Mei's sixteenth birth was different from the others right from the start.

Entering the familiar room of her own accord, she walked placidly between two servants, calm and relaxed as she lay down in the circle, spreading her arms and legs in the same motion. The five villagers, priest and midwife didn't notice, moving into position without a thought for Xing Mei's odd behavior, but Fu Zhu immediately noticed a difference in her cries as the contractions began.

She still bucked and writhed under the villagers restraining hands, but for a different reason. Nearly lost beneath the priest's chanting, Xing Mei's cries were unmistakably those of _pleasure_. Fu Zhu was the only one who saw what was happening, the others in attendance long used to ignoring the one beneath their hands.

Xing Mei was _getting off_ , orgasming as the baby began to crown, then again as the head popped out, the arms and then the legs, each causing her to climax as the baby fully emerged, juices lost in the flood of fluids that followed the birth.

She accepting the baby when it was handed to her, weak but smiling as she fed it, and for the first time not fighting as it was taken away. Because she knew she would see it again, Fu Zhu knew, but the others didn't. They thought she'd accepted her fate, he realized, watching as the villagers escorted her from the room, the men looking faintly puzzled as Xing Mei left the room of her accord without the slightest hint of disagreement.

This child was a girl, and he thought for a moment before deciding on a name.

* * *

The moment he entered the room, Xing Mei spoke. "What is her name?"

"...Fu Hua."

Xing Mei smiled.

* * *

After that, Xing Mei acted more like a dutiful wife than a prisoner. She even called him husband, referring to herself as his humble wife.

She spoke to him, and in return he shared tales of the parts of her children's lives that she'd missed. He left her door unlocked, telling the servants she was free to roam the manor, though as far as he knew she only used the privilege when he brought her to visit the children.

He no longer needed the restraints, often times stepping into her room to see her laying back with her legs spread in welcome. Once when he stood up to leave, she shocked him by rising to her knees and wrapping her lips around his shaft.

She sucked him clean, lavishing the same amount of attention on him that he did on her intimate parts when she was pregnant. He would have it was a one time thing, except for the look in her eyes as she swallowed his seed. There would many repeat performances, that look told him, and he felt a tingle of anticipation run down his spine.

Xing Mei gave birth ten more times, each time expressing nothing but the deepest pleasure, before something unexpected occurred.

A group of people came to the village, including the children of the ones who plotted against Xing Mei all those years ago. Fu Zhu informed her the minute he learned who they were, aside from lost university students, and when he did the storm in her eyes matched the one brewing outside the manor.

"Husband, might this humble wife ask a favor of you?" She murmured, a cold smile forming on her lips as he nodded.

Xing Mei's vengeance was both profound and poetic, and Fu Zhu couldn't bring himself to feel guilty as twelve people came to the village but only seven left.

The families that found themselves in possession of new 'wives' thanked Fu Zhu profusely, and Xing Mei expressed her own gratitude very, very thoroughly.

* * *

Many years later, Fu Zhu died...and then he opened his eyes.


End file.
